Study (ZTD)
The Study is an escape room that is found within the Triangle fragment for Q-Team. It is a spacious room containing two floors full of books and elaborate furnishings. It is searched by Q, Mira and Eric. Layout The room is so full of books that it's practically a two-story library. It also contains multiple safes, and a revolving chair that allows someone to reach books on the second floor without climbing the spiral stairs. Story Eric stumbled upon the entrance to the study while examining the walls in the shelter. The room is not marked on Q-Team's map of their ward. As it appears that someone was just there, Q-Team decides to search it for clues to Zero's identity. Items Found Items Human Mark Key A gold decorative key with a human-like figure on it. Found in the desk drawer and opens up a safe containing the handgun, part D and the star mark key. Star Mark Key A gold decorative key with a star on it. Found inside the safe that is opened by the human mark key. This key unlocks a safe containing part C inside. Handgun A standard issue 9 mm handgun. It is found inside the safe opened by the human mark key. It is only fired during the "Portraits" minigame and by Mira during the standoff. Crossbow A wooden, well-made crossbow that fires standard arrows. Found inside of the NIL safe on the second floor. It is used during the "Portraits" minigame and by Q during the standoff. Grenade launcher A wooden grenade launcher that is capable of firing explosive rounds. Found inside of the portraits after using both the handgun and crossbow and completing the "Portraits" minigame. Used to break open the glass safe and by Eric during the standoff. Part A A metallic bell-shaped piece that appears to be a part of something bigger. Found inside of the glass safe broken by the grenade launcher. Part B A metallic pointed piece that appears to be a part of something bigger. Found inside of the MIND safe. Part C A metallic cage-shaped piece that appears to be part of something bigger. Found inside of the safe opened by the star mark key. Part D A metallic cylinder-shaped piece that appears to be a part of something bigger. Found inside of the safe opened by the human mark key. Part E A metallic pointed piece that appears to be a part of something bigger. Found inside of the NIL safe on the second floor. Part F A metallic fletching-shaped piece that appears to be a part of something bigger. Found inside of the EXIST safe. Combined Items Part AB Found by combining parts A and B together. It resembles the tip of an arrow. Part CD Found by combining Parts C and D together. It resembles the shaft of an arrow. Part EF Found by combining Parts E and F together. It resembles the fletching of an arrow. Part ABCD Found by combining Parts AB and CD together. It resembles the tip and shaft of an arrow. Combined Key Found by combining Parts ABCD and EF together. It resembles a complete arrow but functions as a key. Minigames Safe on first floor EXIST Safe on second floor NIL Cylinder MIND Chair S-02-16 Q-12-10 Portraits To solve this puzzle, simply shoot the members of Q-Team with the crossbow and the members of C-Team with the handgun. Decision Game Trivia * The music is a remix of the Pantry in Virtue's Last Reward. * Mira is shown to be quite confident with a gun, as remarked by Eric upon seeing her spin the gun in her hand with no issues. It is currently unknown if she's naturally gifted with guns, or has used one in the past. * Q is shown as being knowledgeable about guns, as well, when he tells Eric that recoil can be avoided with the proper stance. Humorous Quotes *Examine Carlos's portrait. *: *Examine Akane's portrait. *: *Examine Eric's portrait. *: *Examine Sigma's portrait. *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms